NANA's RENT
by IdioitFanGirl
Summary: SongFic's from NanaxRen HatchixNobu and a few Hachi to Nana and HatchixTakumi.NANA cast also included.
1. Ren's One Song Glory

Ren's One Song Glory

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT nor does NANA belong to me. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

One song  
Glory  
One song  
Before I go

"_Nana... I'm going to Tokyo."_

Glory  
One song to leave behind

"_I write what I left behind what I loved and still do."_

Find one song  
One last refrain  
Glory  
From the pretty boy front man

"_There was this girl in the front row….and I was like "who is this bitch?""_

Who wasted opportunity

"_I could have married her, we could have been perfect, and we were perfect."_

One song  
He had the world at his feet

"_I got a job offer, in Tokyo. TRAPNEST, they need a guitarist, and I'm just the one for the job."_

Glory  
In the eyes of a young girl  
A young girl

"_Nana, you were there in that first row. I saw you cry, I wanted to jump off stage and embrace you. Nana, I love you."_

Find glory  
Beyond the cheap colored lights

"_Those blinding lights you could see from the entrance way of the café'. That's the place you could find me playing bass with BLAST."_

One song  
Before the sun sets

"_I didn't want to get on that train; I never wanted to leave here there. I wanted her to come with me. But I wanted to live her own life, not stand by me and watch me live mine."_

Glory - on another empty life  
Time flies - time dies

"_From the time between when I told her and when I boarded the train, the time I never had anytime with Nana, when she needed me. When I needed her._

Glory - One blaze of glory  
One blaze of glory - glory  
Find  
Glory  
In a song that rings true  
Truth like a blazing fire  
An eternal flame

"_I'll write you a song Nana, one that's true and full of the love I give to you."_

Find  
One song  
A song about love

"_I've written so much, yet she's not with me to know they're about her."_

Glory  
From the soul of a young man  
A young man

"_I'm only young once, but she only has so much time too. We're both not getting what we want with who we want to be with."_

Find  
The one song  
Before the virus takes hold

"_I'm to sick to try and tell her 'I love you'. I'm afraid of what she might say, what I might say to her."_

Glory  
Like a sunset

"_I never wanted to board that train, kiss her one last time, and then live without her living with me."_

One song  
To redeem this empty life  
Time flies

"_Now that I come to really think, I don't think I had enough time with Nana. Not enough time to love her._

And then - no need to endure anymore  
Time dies

"_Once I left, once her tears stopped flowing, when Nobu began to call me again. She dreamt a dream, to be better than me. She forgot about 'us' and she went and became an 'I'."_


	2. They Should Tell Each Other

They Should Tell Each Other

Disclaimer: Jonathon Larson RENT belongs to you kisses to the sky. NANA belongs to….well Aizawa-sensei.

Summary: I think it's self-explaintory.

**I should tell you I'm disaster I forget how to begin it**  
Ren sat beside Nana—a friend of Nobu's_. "So you wanna know my story…exactly from me?" _He questioned a cigarette dangling from his delicate lips. Nana sat across from him, her eyes burning with curiosity, she said nothing, but Ren could read her like a book. She wanted to know wether he was a true disaster, or just a fake one.

**Let's just make this part go faster I have yet to be in it**  
Nana sat on the cold ledge, behind her was the sea and beside her were presents of sorts and fellow band mate—Ren.  
Nana opened a box containing a cake, Ren warned her that it might be poisoned; Nana expressed how she didn't give a damn.  
Ren moved closer—and directly kissed Nana.Ren broke the kiss and moved down to lick the finger that belonged to Nana, which had supposed poisoned frosting upon it. He licked it then looked deeply back into Nana's glossy eyes, he whispered _"Now that we've done something…. I don't care if I die."_

**I should tell you**  
"_My mother left me upon my grandmother's door step when I was four."_

**I should tell you**  
"_I was found in an abandoned ware house as an infant."_

**I should tell you**  
"_I never had any friends— until Nobu forced a Sex Pistols album into my hands."_

**I should tell**  
"_Nana, I think I…"_

**I should tell I blew the candle out just to get back in**  
Nana had one look at all the men sitting upon Nobu's floor, and turned and ran. Hoping someone would follow her.

**I'd forgotten how to smile until your candle burned my skin**  
Ren followed and caught her by the wrist. He spoke in a clear direct voice, catching his breath he spoke _"Nana, sing in my band."_

**I should tell you**  
"_Better than doing it with a guy?"_

**I should tell you**  
"_Depends on the guy."_

**I should tell you**  
"_Nana……….Let's get married."_

**I should tell**  
"_R-ren…."_

**Well here we go**  
"_I'm going to marry the man of my dreams!"_

**Now we... Oh no**  
"_Nana, let me love you."_

**I know this something is here goes (here goes)**  
"_I want you to want me to love you Nana."_

**Guess so it's starting to who knows (who knows)**  
It began to snow—no—blizzard. Nana and Ren got off the train. _"Damn it's cold!" _shrieked Nana, Ren began to ramble through his own gifts for something warm to wear. He brought out a large hand-knitted scarf, big enough for both Nana and Ren.

**Who knows where**  
Maybe in Tokyo...

**Who goes there**  
There was a kock upon the door.  
Nobu ran from his inheritance and into his dream, Yasu followed to be there, to watch over.

**Who knows**  
_"They say anything can happen in Tokyo."_

**Here goes**  
Nana stood there by Yasu, to say goodbye. _"It's Ren's mobile number"_ he whispered handing her a sheet of paper. She scowled and dismissed it—she really didn't need it in Tokyo.

**Trusting desire**  
"_I wanted Ren so bad, it was clouding common sense."_

**Starting to learn**  
"_Nana….she's the type of girl you can't leave all alone, and expect she'll forgive you with one moment's time."_

**Walking through fire**  
Ren walked into a life without Nana.

**Without a burn**  
And into a life with music, and music as his only love.

**Bringing our shoulder a leap begins**  
Nana sat frozen under Rens' arm, he asked her to marry him.

**Stinging and Older asleep on pins**  
Breaking hearts to chase a dream while trampling the people who wanted to know, and help her.

**So here we go**  
Nana and Ren together, front page news, Takumi and his little house wife too.

**Now we**  
"_Can finally be together in forever bliss."_

**Oh no  
I know  
Oh no **

**Who knows where**  
"_When I grow old—and tired of singing, can I go back with you, to that place?"_

**Who goes there**  
Nana Komatsu.


	3. Seasons of Lyrical Love

Seasons of Lyrical Love

525,600 minutes,

525,600 moments so dear.

525,600 minutes,

How do you measure, measure a year?

In daylights, in sunsets,

In midnights, in cups of coffee?

**All those late-night gigs**

**And then to get up the next morning and go to work.**

In inches, in miles,

In laughter, in strife?

**Nana laughed with her and cried with her. **

**Now she would laugh and cry with her, and the baby.**

In 525,600 minutes,

How do you measure a year in the life?

**The life of a starving artist?**

How about love?

How about love?

How about love?

**What about music?**

Measure in love.

Seasons of love,

Seasons of love.

**We'll sing our own song.**

525,600 minutes,

525,600 journeys to plan,

**So many gigs and shows to play.**

525,600 minutes,

How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?

**How do you sing the lyrical song of love?**

In truth that she learned,

Or in times that he cried?

**Nobu cried at her bedside. Hoping that what she said was a lie. If it was, he'd believe what she said.**

In the bridges he burned,

**Ren cut his own ties.**

**It was his decision.**

Or the way that she died?

It's time now, to sing out,

Though the story never ends.

**As we get older, when we have children, we'll never forget.**

Let's celebrate, remember a year,

In the life of friends.

**BLACK STONES**

**The love, life and lyrics will never die!**

Remember the love, (Oh you got to, you got to remember the love)

Remember the love, (You know that love is a gift from up above)

Remember the love, (Share love, give love, spread love)

Measure in love, (Measure, measure your life in love)

Seasons of love,

Seasons of love (Measure your life, measure your life in love).

"**Hey Nana, Do you remember the first day we met?"**


	4. What We Think We Own

What We Think We Own

Don't breathe too deep

Don't think all day

**Something I can gain something that's at my level.**

Dive into work

Drive the other way

That drip of hurt

That pint of shame

**I left to make music, let's face it.**

**I was never one to just be left behind.**

Goes away

Just play the game

You're living in America

At the end of the millennium

You're living in America

Leave your conscience at the tone

And when you're living in America

At the end of the millennium

You're what you own

The filmmaker cannot see

**Nobu…..had a future, something waiting for him.**

And the songwriter cannot hear

**Ren had the love of his life, yet he wanted more.**

**He wanted his way.**

**Not everyone can get their own way.**

Yet I see Mimi everywhere

**I need Nana to be complete, but I've lost and never win.**

Angel's voice is in my ear

**Hatchi's cheering for me, backstage, or maybe front row.**

Just tighten those shoulders

**I saw her there yet, I have to keep my cool.**

Just clench your jaw till you frown

**Don't pay attention to what is right in front of you.**

**You just might overreact.**

Just don't let go

**Don't let your love go.**

Or you may drown

**Wade in your own sadness of something you couldn't help but be sad about.**

You're living in America

At the end of the millennium

You're living in America

Where it's like the Twilight Zone

And when you're living in America

At the end of the millennium

You're what you own

So I own not a notion

I escape and ape content

I don't own emotion -- I rent

What was it about that night?

**When we walked to the liquor store**

**When I walked into a typhoon**

What was it about that night?

**When I first saw her.**

**When I boarded that train and kissed her for the last time.**

Connection -- in an isolating age

**Our music made us one.**

For once the shadows gave way to light

**I came to realization that I loved her.**

For once the shadows gave way to light

**That I wanted her so badly, without her I wouldn't be complete.**

For once I didn't disengage

**I didn't bottle up my affection for what I loved.**

Angel -- I hear you -- I hear it

I see it -- I see it

My film!

**My guitar is gathering dust.**

Mimi I see you -- I see it

I hear it -- I hear it

My song!

**I need to make Nana mine!**

Alexi--Mark

Call me a hypocrite

I need to finish my own film

I quit!

**I refuse to stop playing!**

**Somewhere—somehow**

**I know she's watching.**

One song--glory

Mimi

Your eyes...

**I need to make you mine.**

Dying in America

At the end of the millennium

We're dying in America

To come into our own

And when you're dying in America

At the end of the millennium

You're not alone

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

**Weather with or without you.**

**I want to know you were once by my side.**


End file.
